1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to head positioners supporting and positioning a read/write head, and more particularly to a head positioner having pivotable members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic and optical disks are widely used for storing information. A read/write head is used to record information on the memory or storage disk and to read information therefrom. Recently, the recording density of the disk has been improved, in which tracks are formed on the disk with a high integration density.
In order to precisely record information on the memory disk having a high recording density and read information therefrom, it is necessary to precisely position a read/write head at a target position on a track. In actuality, it is required to position the head on the disk with a submicron order tolerance.
A head positioner supports a read/write head and positions it at a target position on the memory disk. Nowadays, various types of head positioners have been proposed. However, conventional head positioners are not capable of positioning read/write heads with a precision less than 1 .mu.m measured on the disk.